


dissociating for the win

by BriarLovesU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Vent Writing, i dont know why im posting this, im using dp fanfic writing to deal right now, just trying to get through some things, maybe itll help someone, this is just a more direct vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU
Summary: This is honestly just stuff I've written to help dissociate some unpleasant memories or vent angrily about a death. I had this first chapter up on fanfiction.net for a day about 2ish months ago before I took it down cause painful.Sorry, I was still mad when I wrote the first summary. Read this how you want but I hope it does help someoneIf you wanna read this like a normal fic, first ch is Danny dealing with the death of his dad and the 2nd is Vlad ranting to Jack in college about the aftermath of his mom's death
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day my dad died. It was the begining of June. It's a true story set in the DP universe for my sanity. I havent read over this so it is what it is... it was written to get the image out of my head....
> 
> Honestly I didnt even have to change the circumstances of the characters that much...everyone fell into place a little too well actually.. especially Vlad in the place of my Mother...that's a can of worms I dont want to open... it's even more disturbing because if Vlad were a woman I would date him.... so I'm not gonna think of all the mother issues that screams...

It had been a long 11 days since my last day off. The sun woke me up much earlier than normal. Hm, it had been a month or two since I made it back to Amity Park just to visit. I immediately started texting friends and family that still lived near there. Tucker wouldn't be off work til 5 and Vlad had work in the mayor's office. Valeria was going to be hanging with Dani later and I was welcome to join. Mom and dad of course would be home working in the basement. If I left now I could get to Amity Park by lunch.

Happy with my plans to see most of the people I care about, I quickly got ready and headed to the car. I was a little upset that Sam would be busy all day but she promised to hang out another day. The ride was calming. As much as I love flying, sometimes a car ride would clear my thoughts.

In the end, I decided to pick up some Nasty Burger to bring to Vlad for lunch. Our truce had been tentative over the years and small things and conversations had gone a long way to repairing bridges. Plus it would be funny to watch him turn up his nose before accepting a greasy burger. Said greasy burger in hand, with the addition of some drinks for Val and Dani later, I managed to get lost for a moment looking for the mayor's office. It had been a while since I had to drive anywhere in downtown Amity.

To my surprise, Vlad was ecstatic over the meal I brought. Apparently, he had only brought a muffin in his haste and his secretary had the day off. We talked cautiously as we ate, avoiding sensitive topics. Both of us just wanting to enjoy a fight free conversation. Just as we finished what was left of our fast food lunch I got a call from Dani letting me know she and Val were waiting. Giving Vlad a quick farewell, I left.

It felt weird going to Vlad's manor without the man being there or without my goal being to uncover an evil plot. One of our first real truces that held for a while included apologizing to Danielle. After a fight I had to break up, it had gone better than I could have ever hoped. Vlad ended up officially adopting her complete with a dumb cover story only he could make up. Dani in turn fell to love the billionaire lifestyle after being a homeless traveler. In fact she still insisted on living with him despite being in her 20s now.

Val waved at me to come to the back when I got there. The three of us enjoyed a nice day watching birds in Vlad's backyard sitting area. We talked about how Dani's online classes were going and how Val was doing as the Red Huntress. The conversation quickly devolved into Dani trying to convince me to talk Vlad into getting another cat. She insisted that I had convinced him to get Maddie the cat in the first place and she missed the cat. The white puff that was the overfed cat had gotten out earlier that year and unfortunately tried to cross the street.

They both shooed me away shortly after Dani and I just went back and forth with 'yes' and 'no'. The movie they wanted to see was going to start soon and they had to go. Ah well, it was time to visit my parents anyways. I still had a few hours before Tucker was free, that would give me plenty of time to hang with them and listen to them scream about ghosts. I smiled as the Fenton Works sign came into view.

Both of them were upstairs watching tv when I walked in. I had expected them to be downstairs. Dad said he hadn't been feeling so they were having a more relaxing day. Not one mention of ghosts came from my dad as we watched a sci fi tv show. Mutters of 'inconceivable' echoed between us when we recognized one of the actors. Suddenly it was paused and dad excused himself saying he wanted to lay down. Mom asked if he wanted to go to the hospital, he said he just needed to lay down.

Mom was worried for a moment before ranting about ghosts and all the things that were happening in town. Apparently there were some protests downtown in the evenings that made it hard to go anywhere. I didn't see an issue with them as long as they were peaceful but I didn't want to get into an argument. It wasn't long before Dad came back down saying laying down only made it worse. Mom asked again if he wanted to go to the hospital. He said yes this time.

We rushed around to get ready. I was hoping he'd be okay but also wanting this to be nothing serious so I could still meet up with Tucker. It's my dad, he's gonna be fine. I was more annoyed than anything. And then my dad started to say things that made me worry. He seemed a little disoriented and asked "it's suppose to be the right side that hurts right?" I shook my head. As mom pulled the rv up, he asked if it was hot. It wasn't, the room was chilly. We should have called for an ambulance before he went upstairs.

I followed behind the rv to the nearest hospital. I lost track of them on the way but just pulled up my GPS on my phone. The site I walked up to after parking in the emergency room's parking lot is one that'll haunt me forever. I grabbed mom close and she buried her head in my shoulder sobbing. She said he went unconscious on the way through her sobs.

Over her shoulder a team of nurses were trying to pull my dad out of the rv. He was completely limp and they were already trying to do cpr on him. So much yelling and tugging to get him out. They had to pull his body to the ground in order to be able to lift him onto the hospital gurney. They were still doing cpr and he was just laying there. I couldn't watch anymore and just lost myself into my mom's tight grip. I just held her, much tight then I should have. My voice hitched and sobbed.

We were ushered in after him. Somebody asked us to move the rv. I was only slightly more put together then my mom so I volunteered. Parking it next to mine, I noticed the glasses on the dash. Dad'll need those so I grabbed them. The hospital directed me to a family room that mom was in when I got back in. I caught sight of so many people around my dad in one of the emergency rooms and hurried to the closed family room.

Mom was sobbing and calling jazz to come to the hospital. I looked down at my own phone a little numb. He'll be okay. Sent a text to Tucker letting him know I might not make it. He's fine. Told Tucker to call me when he could. The call was immediate. I let him know what was happening trying not to cry, Tucker said he was in the hospital now so everything should be okay. He's right, dad'll be fine. A nurse tells us they're still working on him. After a moment I mumble to the ceiling.

"It's not a good thing that they're still working on him."

Mom bursts into a new set of tears. It feels like forever before a doctor comes in asking what happened. We tell her to the best of our abilities. I have a pit in my stomach as I look at her even gaze. I think I knew before she said.

"Unfortunately he didn't make it. We never got a normal rhythm back to his heart."

Shocked sobs rack my body. She asked if we wanted to see him. I nod, anything being better than the nightmare in my head of his entrance here. He's laying on the hospital gurney so still… I hug his arm then quickly go back to the room. That sight wasn't much better. Mom stayed with him.

I let Tucker know and ask him to come here after he's done with work. I really need my best friend right now. For some reason I don't know, my next call is to Vlad. Between my crying and the bad cell service, he has a hard time understanding what's going on. Finally he catches enough. "What do you mean he's dead?! Daniel, he's only 54!" Mom comes back in and I quickly end the call. I decide I want to sit on the floor, in the corner while we wait to know what to do.

We just wait. I mess with my phone for a distraction. Jazz finally arrived. She goes and hugs my mom on the chair. They sit together and I just sit in the corner. Tucker isn't here yet. He won't be for another hour… I ask him to bring me food. The chaplain comes in. I just want him to shut up. I shove in my earbuds and ignore his droning. He stays talking to mom and jazz when Tucker texts me he's outside. He still can't enter hospitals.

I leave the room and enter Tuck's car. He had Sam on the phone. I started talking about what happened before I get a text from mom saying that there's nothing more to do today. They want to know if I want to see him before leaving. I don't but I run back in for my stuff after saying bye to Sam. She couldn't stay on the phone anymore.

Tucker's still waiting in the car when I get back. He brought tacos. Not my favorite kind but I'm not complaining. We get in a stupid mock arguement about how my tacos got the sauce and his didnt. Tucker calls me a bitch while I'm taking a bite and almost choke laughing. Laughter fills the car and I hit him lightly calling him a bastard for making me almost choke. It feels good. We decide to go to his place. I go back to my own car.

On the way to tuck's I get a random call I ignore and a call from Vlad. He wants to know how I'm doing and asks if I want to come over to talk. There's no way I want to talk to Vlad about this. The man wanted my dad dead for so long, he's the last person I want to talk about this to. I quickly decline and hang up. At least he's pretending to be concerned.

The next few hours at Tucker's are spent watching dumb cartoons. Tuck makes fun of me for getting excited for the introduction of my favorite character. He scandalously dares to say that my favorite character reminds him of Vlad. My phone rings again, the same unknown number. I decide to answer. It's some aunt I haven't talked to since I was 8 trying to see how I was doing. She's pushy and almost seems like she's trying to guilt trip me for hanging with a friend. I quickly find a reason to hang up and think about blocking the number. Tucker says fuck her and calls her a bitch.

We finish the episode with my favorite villain and I leave. I have to get home to check on Cujo and set up something for him. I might be in Amity park for a while. Might have to take some time off work as well. Found a place selling milkshakes late at night and got a large one on my way home. My stomach might not be feeling right but I need it.

The drive home is tiring but seeing Cujo's happy face does wonders. The milkshake was a bad idea.

I throw up all of the milkshake into the toilet from my nerves. Time to crawl into bed and forget.

**It was Vlad...we were watching DP…**

**I'm thinking of getting a tattoo of some marbles...Dad's friends would call him marbles cause he had a tattoo of marbles coming out of his head….we picked up his ashes yesterday...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad raging about the aftermath of his moms death....this might be my actual canon for my version of Vlad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lot more in character just with problems I've had. Idk what is was like in the 80s so *shrug*.....
> 
> You know what's awkward? Finding old love letters from your mother and a marriage certificate in things of old photos with your step mom...then being the one that tells her she was the 4th wife not the 3rd because we found the certificate for the wife before my mother.... I thought she knew that...

I sat, head in my arms, looking at the small shrine I made around the urn. While looking through her stuff for pictures, I found things I hadn't wanted to.

"Hey V-man! How'd it go at...well uh," Jack came barreling in.

He took a look at me then the shrine and rubbed my back. Hiding my face in my arms, I groaned.

"I found love letters from my father from when they were dating and I really wish I hadn't read them," I propped my head in my hand.

"Why? Did they have r rated material?" Jack pulled up a chair to sit next to me.

"No, eh one did, I burned it. Most of them were sappy and lovey dovey," I frowned at the large stack.

"They fell in love at some point, why is that bad?" Jack looked to them too.

"Just, not what I was use to with him. It's jarring," I put my head back on the table. "And mom kept all of them. They were with the pictures she went through all the time."

We sat in silence for a moment before Jack started reading some of the letters. Ruffling paper and small chuckles filled the room. A hand rubbed my back every so often.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her house. The car is bad enough," I finally said.

"You still having trouble with the tit-" he started.

"Yes I'm still having issues with the fuc-" I looked at the urn. "-ugding title."

"It's been two months though," Jack so helpfully stated.

"Her will was shi-sugar. Barely had anything I actually need dictated," I pouted.

"Aren't you her power of attorney?" He asked.

"I was but that ends at death. I had power over her finances and health if she couldn't say until she kicked the God da-nish bucket! That apparently means nothing now cause I wasn't also her executor of state!" I threw my hands up as I ranted.

I sighed deeply and looked over at the frowning Jack.

"I have to go to the lawyer again tomorrow. Come with me? Please? I wrote up a will that names you power of attorney and executor of state for me. Might as well get it signed while I'm there," I pleaded with him.

"Vlad you're not gonna die any time soon," Jack sighed.

"You don't know that! What if something happens?! Who's going to sort out everything? Even with mom's death my sister hasnt shown her face. I've got no one. Please Jack, it's just a will with the titles for now. It would just make it easier for you to access things and sell my stuff," I started to panic a little.

He winced at the mention of my sister. It was a sore spot for me. I hadn't seen her in years, not since...well doesn't matter. Just another person that left.

"Alright, alright," Jack gave me a hug. "If it'll make you feel better."

Leaning into the hug I calmed down. For once the bone crushing strength was welcomed.

"So, Vladdie, what are you going to the lawyer for this time?" He released me.

"The bank is still holding mom's social security money. They still wont acknowledge that the negative balance is their fault. It doesn't make sense! The bank wants to hold it in case social security wants it back per policy but I called them and since she received and cashed the check before she died for a month she was alive, they don't want the money back. Bank's not even look into it for another two months. 'Per policy,'" I felt like banging my head into a wall.

The phone rang. For the millionth time. I reached over before Jack could get to it and picked it up long enough to slam it back down. My face set into my best scowl. About ready to pull it out of the wall.

"What if that was important?" Jack blinked.

"It wasn't. Some distant aunt or cousin was appalled by me only throwing a small get together for mom's friends. She's wanting to do a big memorial and wants me to fly halfway cross the country for it. They didn't even call when she was sick, don't know why they're bothering now," I mumbled. "Been calling non stop."

I put my head back on the desk and I stared at the urn. Sensing a shift in mood, Jack picked up the album I found and started going through it. After a 3rd call in less than an hour I did pull the cord out. The urn was so small compared to her. Jack started pulling out pictures and adding them to the little shrine around her.

"You think we'll find her when we open the portal?" I asked softly.

"Why would you want to? Ghosts don't have memories of past lives and are malevolent," Jack nodded to himself.

"What if some are nice and she remembers?" I countered.

"......we theorize that ghosts form when someone has strong regrets or had a painful death. Do you think she had either of those?" He placed another photo.

"I don't know. I don't want her to have regrets and she died on a lot of pain meds. Just… I've been burying everything so I can get all this done and now thinking about her I just feel numb. I want to say goodbye but I wasn't even there to see her off," my eyes closed. "What if when this is finally all over and I can let myself cry, I'm too numb? Too numb to properly say bye. If I could say it to her face maybe I wouldn't be."

Hands suddenly lifted me and Jack threw me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. Before I could protest, we were almost out the door. I grabbed the door frame.

"Jack! Where are you taking me?!" I yelled.

"Beer, pizza, and ice cream!" He tugged and freed me from the frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting mad at the idea of having to go to two separate memorials at work which was all day cause I had to do 7am-3pm, 5pm-8pm, and 11pm-3pm.....the also are messing with my sunday work schedule....I really felt like punching one of the people I take care of...
> 
> So I wrote this instead....

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt really going anywhere. It's just a thing that exists that helped me when writing it that I hope helps someone else........maybe not the first ch...idk... the bold is the end notes from fanfiction.net the day I wrote it...didnt feel like erasing them...


End file.
